epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jackythejack/Phoenix Wright vs. Daredevil
So this is going to be my first debut battle on this wiki, and I'm hoping to start off with a little bit of a bang here. I'm going to be using a character I know a lot about (Phoenix Wright) and putting him against another lawyer, who I don't know a lot about (Daredevil). So, I hope you enjoy. Let's get to this. RAP BATTLES OF MODERATE QUALITY! PHOENIX WRIGHT! VS! ''' '''DAAAAAAREDEVIIIIIL BEGIN! 'Daredevil' I don't even need eyes to see you're a joke I mean look at you! A judicial slowpoke! With all your standing around and screaming objection Asking all these questions, unable to make a connection Let me tell you something bud, you're out of your league here And I say it to you slowly 'cause you're not thinking clear. Think you can handle the heat comin' from hell's kitchen. Please, this red devil's gonna roast you into submission. Phoenix Wright Objection, your Honor! This witness isn't trustworthy! I mean, can you trust a lawyer who can't even see And who runs around in red pajamas like some vigilante Well let me tell you something, Matt, I see a huge contradiction After all, there's a reason why I'm in this position You're a lawyer who loves justice but you're causing lotsa crime I can pin you down for all of it in three days time 'cause I'm the best in the business, and I can't be defeated I've tackled the best in the world, and they've always retreated So give me a new testimony, and let's cut to the chase Because we all know this will end with me resting my case. Daredevil Out of all of these people, you talk to me about crimes? You're the one framed for murder about three times For me, it's pretty simple, three strikes, you're out. And like your main defense, all you're gonna do is shout While I take matters into my own hands Defending all the innocent, even when on the stand Which is more than you can say, as you're really on the fence. Aren't you the one with the forged evidence? Phoenix Wright Obje- Daredevil I wasn't done talking, why don't you let me finish? 'Cause after this battle, your reputation will diminish Then you won't have to worry about saving face Because after this battle you'll be a judicial disgrace! I've got my own TV show, and I've got the evidence To show that Capcom doesn't care, and you're losing relevence. Phoenix Wright Hold it! But who's the one with their very own game series? Take that! I'm beating you and all my Marvel adversaries. And when it comes to opponents, few can ever match me That's why, Mr. Murdock, I stand and defend 'Cause Karma's gonna finally bite you in the end Now, understand my logic? I know it's hard to follow But I'm dishing out the Justice, you can call me Apollo Face the facts, Murdock, I know they're hard to swallow But when it comes to defenses, I'm the only Picasso Because your red suit is pointless, and all your threats are hollow And after this loss you'll hit your all time low. WHO WON?! 'WHO'S NEXT!? ' 'YOU DECIDE! ' By the way, if you have a suggestion for an opponent for these characters, that'd be great: The Scout (TF2) Pit (Kid Icarus) Sombra (Overwatch) Category:Blog posts